Quillbolt Loop
The Quillbolt Loop revolves around using the effects of Quillbolt Hedgehog and Imperial Iron Wall to create a Loop that can be used to take out all of their opponent's Life Points. A minimum of 3 cards are required to perform the loop: * Quillbolt Hedgehog * Imperial Iron Wall * Dark Dive Bomber "Mass Driver", "Cannon Soldier" or "Toon Cannon Soldier", along with any Tuner Monster can be used as an alternative to "Dark Dive Bomber". Simply have a Tuner face-up on the field, revive Quillbolt from the Graveyard with its effect, and Tribute it for Mass Driver's or Cannon Soldier's effect. Have Imperial Iron Wall active and your Quillbolt won't be removed from play and you can repeat the process until you've won. Chances are you won't have all the necessary cards to pull off the Loop at the start of the duel, so as you're trying to get them all together, you should take advantage of Quillbolt's effect and rapidly Synchro Summon strong monsters. Synchro Summoning many Level 5 to 8 Synchro Monsters is very easy if you can get 2 to 3 Quillbolts on the Field or in your Graveyard while Imperial Iron Wall is active, especially if you have Emergency Teleports. Best ways to get Quillbolt on the field or in the Graveyard: * In the Advanced Format Quillbolt can be searched out with Sangan, Giant Rat, or even dumped straight to the Graveyard with Foolish Burial. * When Quillbolt hits the field, it'll likely have been by Special Summon, either by its own effect, the effect of Giant Rat, etc.. When this happens, chain an Inferno Reckless Summon to pull them all out. ** Bring out Quillbolt with Junk Synchron, then you can Synchro Summon for at least a 3900 ATK Junk Warrior. * Use Shrink or Alchemy Cycle to reduce Quillbolt's ATK, then activate Machine Duplication to bring out the other two. * Quillbolt doesn't have much use in the hand, so throwing in cards like Lightning Vortex or The Tricky that have discarding as a cost won't be as detrimental as they would be in other decks. * You should have a Burial from a Different Dimension or possibly even a Return from the Different Dimension handy in case you loose a Quillbolt or two because you didn't have Imperial Iron Wall setup when you needed it. As for searching for cards other than Quillbolt: * Because Quillbolt can revive itself from the Graveyard so easily, having one or even two Card of Safe Returns can give you massive draw power to get the other cards necessary for the combo. ** Perform a Synchro Summon with a Tuner + 1-3 Quillbolts (the more the better), then active De-Synchro to draw anywhere from 2 to 4 cards. Afterwards you can just re-Synchro Summon. * You can search out Cannon Soldier with Mystic Tomato or Sangan, however with only 1400 ATK it's not likely to remain around for long, so depending on how you build your deck it may be more advantageous to leave this card out and rely solely on Mass Driver, despite the fact that it can't be searched out. * Use A Cat of Ill Omen to search out Imperial Iron Wall. * Mask of Darkness can retrieve Imperial Iron Wall if it gets destroyed. * Also you could use Revival Gift to bring back a tuner monster once you have all the appropriate cards on the field. Your opponent will get two tokens but at this point it shouldn't matter anyway. Recommended Cards Monsters * Quillbolt Hedgehog * Cannon Soldier * A Cat of Ill Omen * Dark Resonator * Giant Rat * Junk Synchron * Krebons * Morphing Jar * Mystic Tomato * Sangan * The Tricky Spells * Mass Driver * Foolish Burial * Inferno Reckless Summon * Burial from a Different Dimension * Card of Safe Return * Hand Destruction * Monster Reborn * Emergency Teleport Traps * Imperial Iron Wall * Graceful Revival * Gravity Bind Synchro Monsters * Black Rose Dragon * Colossal Fighter * Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth * Goyo Guardian * Junk Warrior * Magical Android * Red Dragon Archfiend * Stardust Dragon * Thought Ruler Archfiend